Taken
by hochmodel
Summary: Sargent Calhoun, Tamora, or Tammy is the most important this in the world to Felix. He could not ask for a happier life. But all is not to stay, as she may be ripped from him by a vengeful virus. Rated for violence and cursing.


Disney owns all but murder mayhem

Drip. Drip Drip. Drip. A gloved hand wiped a man's eyes, but the tears kept falling.

Sniff. Sniff. A sleeved arm wiped a man's nose, but the tears kept falling.

"Tammy..." the man muttered softly.

"_Felix! FELIX!"_

"_Whoa, hey there Vanellope! What troubles ya?" Felix asked, bending down in the Central Station to meet her. Her eyes were leaking ceaseless tears. Ralph slowly approached behind her, looking grim and solemn. _

"_He took her!" Vanellope exclaimed. _

"_Who took who?" Felix asked, concerned. Vanellope burst into tears and fell to the floor. Felix awkwardly hugged her. "There...there..." he said, while she continued to ball. _

"_I think you may need the comforting." Ralph bluntly stated, eying Felix._

_Felix's stomach dropped. "I haven't see Tammy all day..." he thought, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. "No, she's safe."_

"_What is it, Ralph?" Felix asked him, the worry beginning to pry him open. _

"_Tamora. She's been taken."_

A large, blonde woman, dressed in a white tank top and black shorts was carried to the other side of the room. Her image began to flicker. The man tried one last time to fix her using his hammer, but it was no use. She was gone. Gunshots and screams were heard outside, and lights flashed everywhere, but none could be heard by the man, who continued to weep quietly.

"_What do you mean, she's been taken?!" Felix asked, jumping from the ground. Vanellope sobbed harder. "What is going on?!" He threw his hands in the air. Tears formed in his eyes. _

"_Apparently Turbo didn't die that night. He took her. We don't know how. One of her men claimed that she never showed up for work." He responded, getting emotional himself. _

"_But, how do you know?! Maybe she's just sick or tired?!" Felix exclaimed excitedly, barely holding himself up._

"_He left a note on the penthouse: 'Meet me in Murder Mayhem later tonight to get your gal back. The war has begun.' That's what it said. _

_Felix's whole world crumbled around him. His wife... his beautiful wife..._

Bombs were heard all throughout the air. The structure wavered, but he didn't move. He continued to watch his wife disappear. 

"_This is horrible! How am I going to get her back?! I'm a window-fixer, not a marine!" He shouted gaining attention from the other avatar's. Felix never screamed._

Drip. Drip Drip. Drip. A gloved hand wiped a man's eyes, but the tears kept falling.

Sniff. Sniff. A sleeved arm wiped a man's nose, but the tears kept falling.

"_We'll go with ya." Vanellope stood up, wiping what was left of her tears. _

"_No. I'm not putting you in any danger." Felix strictly stated. _

"_We're going. That's final. You have me, Vanellope, all of the Sugar Rush racers, and the army men Tamora leads." Ralph stated calmly. _

"_No." _

"_But-" Vanellope whined. _

"_No." Felix cast his head down. "I'm doing this alone. I'll-" he choked "die, but if it makes her and you guys safe, then... so be it."_

"_Damn it, listened to me!" Ralph smashed the surrounding chairs in frustration, causing Felix to look up and scaring the spectators. Felix's eyes widened at the language and violence, but said nothing. "You will be blasted ten seconds after stepping foot in there. We can at least hold the minions off._

_Felix looked at Vanellope, and back at Ralph. "You may not make it out of this alive."_

_Ralph engulfed the two in a hug. "We know. But we expect to." Felix finally gave way to tears, and hugged his best friend. _

The man took his hat off of his head, and laid it aside. His feet crumbled under him, and his silent tears turned to full sobs. "Carry on soldier. Forget about me." He could almost hear Tammy say in her commanding voice.

"How can I carry on when my Sargent can't give orders?" He replied to the inner voice.

"_Turbo?!" Felix yelped, stepping inside the tunnel to Murder Mayhem. _

"_Why hello there." Turbo replied, his pale face concealing everything but his eyes. He was backed by hundreds of vicious looking men. _

_Ralph, Vanellope, her cart, and the rest of the army followed Felix into the darkness. _

"_Let her go." Felix commanded icily, For a moment, Ralph grew frightened for Turbo. In the thirty years they had known each other, Felix had never ONCE lost his temper. Yet here he was, ready to strangle the white demon. _

"_When the war ends. By the way..." Turbo fixed himself to Felix's ear, and dropped his voice to a __whisper. "Me and my men agree; your wife is very sexy underneath her armor. She's pretty good at what she does when her armor is off, too. Though I don't think she enjoyed the experience too much, given by how much she screamed."_

_Felix went nuclear. _

The blonde woman had almost completely faded from view. The man grabbed her arms and screeched to any force listening, "PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE HER!"

"_ATTACK!" The armies clashed while the protagonist and antagonist battled against each other head and foot. Clawing and punching their way through each other; landing blows and marking any exposed skin with blood. _

"_AH!" One of Sargent Calhoun's men was shot and died. A small girl screamed as blood rushed out of her arm. Ralph yelled as he smashed his way through the evil drones. _

"_What does Tamora have to do with this?!" Felix yelped as he socked Turbo. _

"_I needed revenge." Turbo hissed. He slithered under Felix and pulled him by the legs. _

"_AH!" Felix exclaimed as he fell. "Didn't you do enough damage to Vanellope?!"_

"_This is something entirely different." Turbo said. He quickly punched Felix in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Felix saw a figure coated in black hurry off to a tall building. He abandoned his fight with Turbo and followed the man. _

"_Hey!" Turbo called out to him. _

_He stealthily followed the killer as the man made his way up the building. When he finally reached the top, the man was no where to be found. _

"_Felix, no! It's a trap!" Felix spun to see his Tammy in the arms of the tall, black-clothed man. A small gun was pointed to her head. "Carry on, soldier. Forget about me!" _

"_Tam-"_

_BOOM!_

"_TAMORA!" Felix shrieked, catching the fresh corpse in his arms, blood spilling over his clothes. The outside battle momentarily paused. He glared murderously up at the man. "You will fucking pay." _

"Well well well. What do we have here? A fallen hero?" A man with a white face and a white racer's suit stepped into the room. The workman did not pay him attention, as the blonde woman disappeared completely. He closed his eyes to block out the surrounding noise.

"Answer me."

_He lept onto the man, punching and kicking the murderers face. The man screamed and fell back. Felix threw the gun out the window, and began to weep. _

The workman glanced at Turbo. "We end this now." Turbo charged him. Felix grabbed his collar, and both fell out the window, shattering glass and shocking the warriors. Turbo screamed as he was repeatedly punched by an irate and murderous workman. As both men fell to their deaths, Vanellope raced in her cart to retrieve the workman. Turbo tried to latch on, but the man hit Turbo with with his hammer. Turbo fell screaming to his death.

The workman glanced around him. Five men had died. A few girls had serious injuries. He was ready, with hammer in hand to heal them, but endless pain which no hammer could ever fix.

**Felix fell out of bed, fresh tears streaming down his face. "It was all a dream. Just a dream." He stared at Tamora, and the tears continued. But this time, they were tears of happiness and relief. **

"**Baby." He heard a tired voice call. "Everything okay?"**

**He lept onto the bed and kissed her cheek. "Everything is fine, love." He fell back onto the mattress. "The dream... it felt so lifelike," He thought.**

"**Okay." She said, and turned over. Felix's euphoria was cut short when he saw the shadow of a man. He quickly jumped out of bed to investigate. When he saw no one, he climbed back into bed and hugged Tammy closer to him, just to keep her safe. **


End file.
